


Spank 番外二

by MRhyukjae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 虎哥DIY少量言语羞辱接受不了别勉强赶紧戳出去，谢谢！





	Spank 番外二

李赫宰又双叒叕出差了。

李赫宰在家的时候李东海被他压迫得死死的，皮皮虎每天伸着两只毛茸茸的爪在李赫宰底线上蹦迪，李赫宰眼睛一瞪，他蹿得比兔子还快。这下管天管地的猴王不在家，他皮皮虎总算是找回了动物之王的威严来。冰淇凌要吃两个，一口草莓一口巧克力才行；空调要开到十八度，不然不符合老虎凶猛的虎设；拖鞋一只扔在卧室床下一只踢在书房桌子上。嘿吼，不嚣张一把枉我皮皮虎人间走这一遭。

李赫宰太了解那小混蛋心里在想些什么了，从李某海知道他要出差开始，整个人都处于一种极端兴奋的状态。李赫宰多瞅他两眼，他就嘤嘤嘤一脸娇羞地缩进被子里，留下一双扑闪扑闪的大眼睛闪着兴奋的光。李赫宰出差前一天，李某海嘴上说的哥哥快回来舍不得哥哥，收拾行李的手比李赫宰本人都快，就差举着小手绢对着李赫宰使劲儿挥手告别了。那副期待的小模样把李赫宰气得够呛，摁在床上巴掌把两瓣白肉抽得左摇右晃。小打小闹的时候李东海本来就不怕他，这会儿他马上要走了就更无法无天，等他揍累了还撅高了屁股在他胸前蹭来蹭去，拿软嫩嫩两片肉蹭他硬邦邦的腹肌，挨了一顿好操。

李东海的独身生活简直叫一个放浪形骸。零食可以随便吃了，还能一袋没吃完就去开另一袋；榨完汁没用完的水果可以啃两口就放在菜板上，不用急惊风的收拾；还可以躺在沙发上疯狂看电影，没人管他看一会儿就要让他去窗前眺望一下远方。他从早到晚一顿正餐没想着吃，到是开了四袋薯片吃了两碗冰淇凌一刻没停看完了五部电影。李赫宰打电话来的时候天都已经黑了，铃声在黑黝黝房间里显得有些突兀，这才把李东海从精彩的电影剧情里唤回来。

李赫宰的声音听起来都充满了疲态，他在外面跑了一整天，和合作商洽谈说得口干舌燥嘴皮子都要磨破了。李东海听他声音都变得比平常更低哑还念念不忘关心他是否吃过晚饭有些心虚，只得乖乖巧巧地说刚看完电影马上点外卖。李赫宰知道小孩一个人在家肯定是不愿意麻烦跑去做饭的，听他说点外卖也只嘱咐了一下不准点太油腻的东西就随他去了。两人腻歪了一会儿，李赫宰那边同事就在喊他吃饭，只得匆匆挂了电话。

李东海又窝沙发上清醒了一会儿，他零食吃太多这会儿胃里饱饱的一点食欲都没有。拿了欲巾洗澡，边揉着头发还边在想等李赫宰回来要跟他好好就零食问题进行一番交涉。物极必反看看限制狠了他一次都能吃这么多零食。其实论起来李赫宰比他还爱吃没营养的垃圾食品，三十几岁的大男人却是个小孩子口味。李东海咖啡成瘾，一天不喝浑身挠刺，后来李赫宰跟他约法三章，他戒咖啡李赫宰戒零食，一个星期批准三杯，超过过一杯一顿揍，完事儿还要眼瞅着李赫宰就多吃一顿炸鸡汉堡。同样李赫宰要是多吃一顿垃圾食品就得给李东海买一杯他最喜欢的咖啡，揍李赫宰他不敢但是把他的晚间福利消减掉一次的权力他还是有的。他两都见不得对方作践自己的身体，所以约定倒是好好地遵守过来了。

洗完澡擦水的时候眼睛一转看到了洗漱台上放着的乒乓球拍，不知道李赫宰哪个筋没搭对弄回来的，前几天拿这玩意儿收拾过他一次，看来是洗了忘记收。球拍受力面积大，一拍子下去就是他半个屁股蛋，再加上本身贴着的厚胶皮挨起来和藤条戒尺尖锐的刺痛感不同，更多的是绵延开来的钝痛。 他把球拍拿起来又瞅了瞅镜子里还挂着水珠的性感身体，他锻炼了好几年特别是上肢，两条胳膊隐隐有了肌肉轮廓，已经不是当初那个跟小鸡崽子一样瘦瘦小小的小家伙。想了想把拍子放回台子上，撑着洗手台边缘伏下腰，揉了揉肌肉紧致的臀丘，捏了几下之后狠一狠心，右手在最顶端拍了一下，一点痛感都没有。没了简单粗暴李赫宰，自己对自己动手还真不是一件简单的事儿。咬咬牙又狠狠一巴掌掴在臀峰上，这下疼痛顺着臀肉和手掌传来，李东海忍不住嘤咛一声，太羞耻了。闭着眼想象着李赫宰惩罚他时候的严肃样子，冷着脸皱紧的眉还有比自己大出好长一截的大巴掌，一边不停手地狠揍自己右边屁股。直到右手手心都变得酥麻才停下来，瘪瘪嘴巴，原来巴掌打屁股的时候巴掌觉得更疼啊。镜子里映出两瓣不一样的颜色，右边明显比左边更粉嫩可爱。李东海赶紧拿出手机来在台子上架好，找了各种角度拍出一张满意的照片来，拿着手机捣鼓了半天才放下，拎着乒乓球拍丢进床头柜专门放凶器的那一层里，哼着不成调的小曲擦头发。

李赫宰饭局刚刚结束，还跟同行的同事们在电梯里胡侃的时候，属于某个小孩的特别提醒突兀地响起。李赫宰掏出手机来，一张照片弹出来李赫宰就看见加了滤镜之后雪雪白白的人体，刷地把手机塞回裤兜里。同事见他那么大反应好奇地凑过来问，平时妙语连珠又开得起玩笑地李总监突然就结巴了，哆哆嗦嗦说是乱七八糟的推荐广告，却掩不住慢慢泛红的耳尖。

照片上小孩扭着腰，左边白白软软的小面包更靠近镜头，右边被拍打得粉嫩的小桃子反倒是因为扭腰的动作若隐若现的藏着，只一点粉红小尖怯生生地探出头来。李赫宰和同事告别之后回房间，把小混蛋发给他的照片翻出来咬牙切齿地看了又看，恶狠狠地戳了戳屏幕恨不得化为实质戳伤李东海软软臀肉。

“干嘛呢？想挨收拾了？”

“哎呀，你这么久才回我还以为你没看到呢！”

“小屁孩儿。”

“有没有被惊艳到！我发现加了滤镜变得好可爱哦。”

“把视频打开，让我看看你。”

手机没地方放，李东海换成电脑和李赫宰开视频。穿着蓝色格子睡衣，上衣的扣子开了好几颗，他趴在床上李赫宰都能隐约看见他胸前挺立的乳尖。

“小奶头都挺起来了，想要了？”

“不准说，你好烦。”李东海脸皮薄，最受不了李赫宰一本正经地说骚话。就这么低低沉沉的一问下半身马上就立正敬礼了。李东海一边脸红一边唾弃自己是下半身思考的动物，李赫宰一撩他就想射了。

从他那羞羞答答跟个未经人事的小姑娘似的反应李赫宰就知道他是想了。李东海年轻李赫宰又苦于夜短，两个人在性事上早就培养起了默契，只要不是累到倒床就睡，每天多多少少都要滚个一两回，倒也不次次都进去，怕李东海身体受不了。但男人之间性事多样，两人又喜欢玩道具，即使不进去也能玩出花来。这次李赫宰走了快三天，李东海一个人在家待着难免夜长寂寞。

“海海乖，把电脑放到一边，自己在第二层抽屉挑个顺手的工具，给哥哥看看刚刚那个印子是怎么弄出来的。”

二层抽屉就是放凶器那个，戒尺皮拍子散鞭还有各式各样的玩具都装在里面，李赫宰喜欢尝试新玩意儿，每次在李东海身上试过之后他不喜欢的就直接扔掉，而把他弄得哀叫连连射得满肚皮都是的就好好清洗干净之后留下。李东海曾经开李赫宰玩笑说他应该去开个公众号，写写情趣用品测评什么的肯定能赚大钱，结果被大混蛋压在床上捏着下巴逗，说他才应该去写，他是体验者还能写些心得体会，倾情推荐，羞得李东海当场把他踢下床去了。

“我刚刚是用的手呀~”李东海就是这样，平时仗着李赫宰哄他无法无天，一知道要挨揍了马上就变成了玩具架上的布老虎，软软乖乖地讨饶。他挑了半天最后还是选了刚刚才放进去球拍，拿在手里掂了掂重量。“哥哥，这个可以吗？”

“可以，屁股对着镜头，拿个枕头垫着肚子趴好。”

“哥哥要罚我吗？”

“嗯。我还在外面就给我发这种照片骚不骚？要是被别人看到了你怎么办？”李赫宰刻意压低了声音训他。他是有点气但就是那么芝麻大一点，更多的是惊艳和惊喜，还有那么点仿佛在众目睽睽之下偷情的刺激。这会儿板着个脸无非也就是陪小孩玩玩情趣，看小孩那满脸期待的样子估计也兴奋得很。

“我错了。哥哥要怎么罚海海？”李东海乖乖扯了个枕头垫在小腹，缩着身子把睡裤踢掉，白色纯棉的小内裤却只堪堪褪到大腿之间，正好挡住腿间那片死亡之地，犹抱琵琶半遮面，引得李赫宰倒吸一口凉气。这小不点儿太会勾引人了，或者说太会勾引他了。

“你手上的球拍，十下屁股板子，自己打。不准偷懒耍赖，我不同意的就重新算。”

李东海嗯了一声，给自己又再次做了心理建设，这才扬起手中的拍子往自己的右边屁股蛋上抽。“一。”

“不行，不算，太轻了。”

“唔，一。”

“你是在摸还是在揍你自己屁股。重新来。”

“一！”

“你准备等我回来讨回来是不是？”

“诶呀不是不是，哥哥我错了，再给我一次机会。”自己揍自己屁股刚刚用手毕竟还能知道点儿轻重，这下换成拍子就怎么也下不去狠手了。李赫宰的原则是事不过三，要是让他讨回来可比自己来严重多了。李东海赶紧讨饶，竖着耳朵听李赫宰的反应，见他没有反对，咬了咬牙狠狠地往自己屁股上来了一下。胶皮打击皮肤的闷响回荡着，他疼得一下子就缩紧了臀上肌肉。在李赫宰眼里就是两个白嫩团子被揍得跃动起来像两只蹦跳的兔子。李东海看不见李赫宰到看得清楚，就这么一下红印子就攀上了白屁股。

“可以，继续。”

在爱人面前自己打自己屁股，李东海又疼又羞，还不敢反抗。换成左手，哆嗦着手腕给左边屁股也来了一下。

“怎么换一边又不行了？左手跟右手取取经，问问欠揍的屁股要怎么收拾。”

“哥哥，不准说不准说！！”李东海羞得直捶床，蓬松的羽绒被被他打得东翘一块西起一堆。

“发什么臭脾气呢？哥哥不在家就发自己打自己屁股的照片还不是欠揍的屁股吗？”李东海就算整个脑袋都埋进被子里了还是不影响李赫宰隔着屏幕看见他羞红的脖子。不放过的继续逗他“嗯？你自己说是不是欠揍的屁股？”

“呜呜呜是…”

“说全了。”

“是欠揍的屁股！海海是欠揍的屁股！”李东海埋在被子里咆哮着喊，眼泪止不住地往外喷。他脸皮子薄，李赫宰每次对他用这种言语羞辱调教的时候他都哭得稀里哗啦的，比挨了顿揍还哭得凶。

“那还不赶紧自己揍把欠揍的屁股伺候舒服了。”

李东海哭得浑身都在抖，战栗着把拍子捏在手里，绕到身后去，在屁股上比了比找位置。

“别抖，小心一会而还要重来。”

李东海是喜欢李赫宰管着他，也喜欢李赫宰打他屁股，这三天一个象征性的巴掌都没挨过他就感到空虚。所以李赫宰说他是欠揍的屁股没有错，就是欠揍的屁股。但是这太羞人了，怎么能让别人知道，怎么能在最爱的人面前承认，会不会被当成变态。他一时绕不过弯来，恨起了自己身后那两瓣肉。也不等李赫宰评价，抡起手里的拍子一下比一下狠地抽在自己那两瓣肉上，那狠劲儿一副巴不得把它们抽烂了丢掉的样子。

“海海，够了。停下来。”李赫宰一开始还以为他是怕挨罚，几下过去才惊觉他状态不对，赶紧出声喊停。本来十下的球拍最多也就是浮上一层深粉来，也不知道李东海到底使了多大的手劲，整个屁股蛋都成了红色。李东海以前虽然害羞，偶尔言语羞辱他就会格外敏感，但也不会去钻牛角尖。这次可能是因为李赫宰不在身边，阴差阳错地又戳中了他最羞愤的点，让他一下子情绪失了控。也正是李赫宰不在他身边，看李东海扔了手里的拍子，连裤子也不提，就趴在床上嚎啕大哭，李赫宰心急火燎又没办法赶回去陪他哄他开解他。

“乖，乖宝贝。听哥哥的话，把内裤穿上钻进被子里去。”李东海哭到打嗝，倒也没忘听李赫宰的话。他爬起来结果大腿间的内裤绊着，干脆暴躁地发脾气把它从腿上扯下来恶狠狠地丢在地上。光着下半身钻进被子里去。

“嗯，乖乖，把哥哥的枕头拉过来抱好，再把被子裹紧一点。”等李东海照做了才缓缓开口。“宝贝闭上眼睛，闻到哥哥的味道了吗？哥哥正在你身边，在抱着你。”

李东海抱着枕头的手更圈得紧了，整张脸都埋在枕头里，又往被子里缩了缩。刚刚激烈的嚎啕大哭也逐渐平静下来。

“哥哥正在亲我们宝贝的头发，在揉我们宝贝刚刚被打疼了的小屁股。小屁股软软的烫烫的，但是哥哥的手是凉凉的。宝贝以前挨了打最喜欢哥哥给揉屁股了是不是？等会儿还要给宝贝的小屁股抹护臀油，因为宝贝的小屁股最可爱了要保护好它。”

“哥哥…”

“嗯？”李赫宰听他终于出声了，松了一口气。肯沟通就行，肯沟通就不会钻牛角尖。

“你真的觉得它可爱吗？不会因为它是欠揍的屁股讨厌它吗？”提到后句的时候明显刚刚止住哭的嗓音又开始颤抖，声音里都包含着无限的委屈和惊恐。李赫宰暗骂自己，发誓以后自己不在李东海身边的时候一定不再说这样的骚话逗他。

“小傻子。哥哥爱你，你的每个部分哥哥都爱。可爱的屁股喜欢，捣蛋的屁股喜欢，欠揍的屁股一样喜欢。只要是你，什么样的哥哥都喜欢。”

“哥哥，呜，你什么时候回来呀？我好想你！”

“乖乖乖，宝贝不哭了，哥哥还有一天就回来了。宝贝再等一天，哥哥保证你后天一早醒来就能看见哥哥了。”

李赫宰又心疼又骄傲，李东海自从跟他在一起之后越来越离不开他。他其实自己也能做得很好，一个人生活甚至比李赫宰还会做饭还会照顾自己，但是他就是想要依赖李赫宰，想要像李赫宰贴身项链一样随时随地都黏在他的胸口。李赫宰是他最大的勇气，只要有他就什么都不怕了。而李东海之于李赫宰也是同样，是伙伴，是宝贝，是爱人，是最终的梦想。


End file.
